Fernando Manrique
Colombia |estado = Activo }} thumb|235px|right Fernando Manrique es un productor, locutor comercial, actor y director de doblaje colombiano. Nació el 20 de diciembre en Cali Valle. Ha producido comerciales para TV y radio tanto en su país como en EEUU, donde laboró como productor y talento para empresas como Discovery Network, Sonic III, HBO, The Kitchen, Green Media, Centauro Group, BVI Communications, Walt Disney entre otros. En su país ha sido voz de muchos comerciales para radio y TV, voz oficial de Citytv Bogotá, Canal Capital y RCN Internacional (TV Colombia). Tiene a su haber casi 1200 Documentales narrados y mas de 3000 horas de doblaje en casi 23 años de actividad para Natgeo, Discovery Channel, History Channel, Animal Planet, Discovery Science, The Biography Channel, TNT Classic, MTV NETWORK, VH1, entre otros tanto en español como en inglés. Una de las voces mas versatiles del mercado Latinoamericano y la escena colombiana. Filmografía Anime *Heroman - Gogol *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Oficial Trudge y Narración de Títulos *Kiba - Dumas *Hunter x Hunter - Bopobo *Dinozaurs - Dino Tyranno Series animadas *Galactik Football - General *Monster High - Van Hellscream *Little Robots - Deportivo *Ruby Gloom - Señor Blanco *Los defensores Di Gata - Nazmul *Cuatro ojos - Stebbins *Las travesuras de Barki - Vic Potanski *Aventureros - Agente 1 Películas William Stewart *Justicia verdadera: Venganza oscura - Andre Mason *Justicia verdadera: Hermandad - Andre Mason Otros papeles *Doble impacto - (Jean-Claude Van Damme) - Alex Wagner *Templario - (James Purefoy) - Thomas Marshal *The Fourth Kind - (Will Patton) - Sheriff August *Cansada de Buscar Marido - (Chris Noth) - Coronel Harlan Williams *El último de los mohicanos - (Daniel Day-Lewis) Nathaniel Po *Soldado Universal 3 - (Dolph Lundgren) - Andrew Scott *Mentes en blanco - (Jeremy Sisto) - Stefan *My Sassy Girl - (Chris Sarandon) - Dr. Roark *El plan de Susan - (Adrian Paul) - Paul *Amistades peligrosas - (Michael Wincott) - Frankie McGregor *La última vez que vi París - (Roger Moore) - Paul *A Crush on You - 'Big' Jim Nelson (Michael Clarke Duncan) *Bahía de sangre - Victor Alan Marshall (Dominic Purcell) *Lloyd, el niño feo - (Tony Longo) - Entrenador *Caído del cielo - Leonard George y Voces adicionales *La tortura - Textos y Voces adicionales (doblaje colombiano) *Inocencia carnal - Sheriff Burke *Resurrecting the Champ - Washburn *Hooligans 2 - Terry Foster *Extract - Joe Adler *La compañia - Frank Wisner *Riverworld - Bernardo *Frente a Frente - Magulot *Nassiriya - Soldado italiano *Hooligans - Sr. Buckner *Caught in the Crossfire - Det. Michaels *Boogeyman 3 - Kane *Gone - Det. Jones *Blood Out - Anthony *Rito de iniciación - Paramédico *Velocidad sin limites - Voces adicionales *Main Street - Voces adicionales Películas Animadas *Max Steel: Cuenta regresiva - Elementor *Max Steel vs El oscuro enemigo - Elementor *Max Steel vs la legión tóxica - Elementor / Mike / Agente Ntek #2 *Max Steel: Bio Crisis - Elementor *Max Steel: Alianza monstruosa - Elementor / Ferrus *AcceleRacers - Deezel Riggs *Huckleberry Finn - Papa de Huck *Gisaku - Presentador / Títulos. *Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Más allá del tiempo - Profesor Telonius Viper *Alejandro Magno - Dario Series de TV *Marnie y la caja mágica - Wolfgang (Simon Callow) *Dance Academy - Sebastian (Peter O'Brien) *Codigo rojo - Piero *Corleone - Biaggio Schirò *Fairly Legal - David Smith (Richard Dean Anderson) *COPS (serie de TV) - Varios *Waikiki uno oeste - Mack Wolfe (Richard Burgi) Documentales *Apocalipsis: La segunda guerra mundial - Narración Natgeo x 5 *El Código Vaticano - Narración *Blue Torch TV - Narración X 50 *Stuntmasters - Anunciador x 65 *Most Shocking - Narración x 63 *Stupid Behaivor - Narración x15 *Totally Busted - Anunciador x12 *Night Calls - Anunciador x42 *Survival - Narrador x13 *Shock and awe Natgeo - Narrador x 1 *Hooked Natgeo - Narrador x 25 *The last sumo Natgeo - Narrador (Both english and spanish) x1 *Planeta Violento NatGeo - Narrador x5 *Medical Detectives - Narrador (First Season) x23 * Survival The Series X 50 Caps Narrador *Most Daring X 30 caps *Insectomania - Voces adicionales *Magic's Biggest Secrets Finally Revealed - Narrador 2 Temporada X 30 caps Videojuegos * Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty - Tychus Findlay Dirección de doblaje *Kenny, el tiburón *Conductas totalmente disparatadas *COPS (serie de TV) *Chaotic *Discovery Specials Enlaces externos *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=71368 Fernando Manrique en Anime News Network] *[http://www.talentocolombia.net Talento Internacional Colombia] Manrique|Fernando Manrique|Fernando Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores colombianos